The Life and Times of Annabell Kinsman
by puzzledfox
Summary: Follow Annabell as she embarks on her last year at Hogwarts with her best friend, Lily Evans, favorite cousin, James Potter, and half-way friend, Sirius Black. Rated M just in case OC/Sirius Lily/James Remus/OC Alice/Frank
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Formally InstantlyInsane is the new puzzledfox. I began rereading my old work and realized that some of it ( _An American at Hogwarts)_ was very poorly written (but what can you expect from a 13 year old?) while some of my old stories, like this one, really had potential. So I decided to pick it back up and start doing what I use to love doing. I changed a bit of the story, not that anyone probably remembers or even realizes any of the fics I have written before, but you never know! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my characters and the plot, nothing more.**

* * *

"Annabell," my mother's voice called from the doors of our patio, "it's time for dinner!"

I lifted my sunglasses to get a clear view of her, "Okay!" She then retreated back into the house.

With a sigh, I heaved myself out of the lounger I was tanning in. Though as I fully removed my glasses, and looked down at my body, I discovered that my attempt at tanning, had been pointless.

I sighed once more and headed for the sliding glass doors.

"Go put some clothes on, the food's already on the table," my mom said, reading some letter that had just been delivered. I stepped over to the counter, however, and grabbed a carrot she had obviously dropped while cooking, and fed it to the owl that was drinking from a bowl of water, getting ready for it's trip back home.

I then headed to my room, discarding my swimming towel in the laundry room on the way.

"Hello Julie," I smiled as I bent down to stroke the tail of my cat who, as soon as I opened my door, streaked out of it.

I kicked my flip flops under my bed, then tossed my sunglasses onto my bedside table and walked to my closet. As I opened the door I automatically looked into the mirror that I kept hanging on the inside of it.

I smiled as I saw my familiar curly, black hair, freckled nose, and vibrant blue eyes. Ever since I was could remember I had always been proud of my appearance. I was very small, yet curvy (something I had inherited from my mother) and always gave off an air of confidence, but also kindness (something I had inherited from my father).

I grabbed a green T-Shirt that said something about carpeting, and a pair of grey cotton shorts and quickly slipped them on over my bathing suit.

I then grabbed the book I was reading off of my always messy bed and headed down the stairs.

"Hello, Miss Annabell," our maid, Sarah, said as she passed me with a basket of clean laundry.

"Good evening, Sarah," I smiled.

I walked through the doorway of our dining room and was greeted with the smiling faces of my family.

My mother, Justine, is, like I said, small and curvy just like me. But that's where the similarities in our appearance end. She has straight blond hair and deep green eyes. My father, Jonathan, is tall and lanky and he's the one who gave me my blue eyes, black hair, and many freckles. I then glanced at the newest addition to our family, Kara. She was born just this past winter, and by the looks of it, was going to look like my mother.

"How was your day, honey?" My father, like always, asked as I took my seat and started piling food onto my plate.

"Same old, same old," I mumbled through a mouth full of food - which earned me a very disapproving look from my mother - "How was the office?"

"Well," he sighed, "I didn't get much office time today. The Minister had to go make a speech at Saint Mungos about the new health care plan and then he needed to meet with the muggle Minister about some private matter." My father worked as a personal guard to the Minister of Magic. He went with the Minister anytime he went out in public and worked to ensure the safety of the Ministry building.

I smiled at him, "Sounds awfully exciting."

"Well," he began, "in my line of work, a boring day is a good day."

"Very true," I agreed.

"Oh, Annabell," my mother started, "your supply list came from Hogwarts today, so I figured we could make the trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. What do you say?"

I groaned, "Oh Merlin, is summer almost over already?"

"There's only a week left," my father confirmed.

"It did pass quite quickly," my mother mused. "I suppose from going on vacation, to staying with my brother for a week really helped to pass the time. Also, Annabell, there was those two weeks you spent with Lily."

I smiled as I remembered our yearly trip to Spain and grinned even further as I thought back to going to Lily's house. The best part of the summer though was, without a doubt, the week spent with my cousin, James, and his parents. "It was a good summer," I concluded.

"It most certainly was," my father agreed, "But it's near time we get back to business and for you, that means school."

I groaned once more causing my parents to each laugh, "Oh fine, I suppose I can't avoid it forever."

"Atta girl," my father cheerily stated, "Just think, it's the last time you'll have to go school shopping."

I nodded in agreement and turned my attention back towards my dinner.

After we had finished eating, it was time for mom to take Kara to bed and my father went to go into the living room to read the _Nightly Prophet_ like he always does. I went upstairs to find a very tiny owl fluttering around my room.

I smiled hugely, "Hello, Gina!"

The owl stopped in mid-air, looked at me, then zoomed head first into my hands.

I laughed as I undid the message tied to her leg and she began fluttering all around again.

Still smiling, I flopped onto my bed and quickly unfolded the message.

 _Annie!_

 _My dear, sweet, beautiful cousin, whom I love with all my heart. I was innocently sitting in my room this morning, scanning absentmindedly through a magazine that I am sort of fond of, perhaps you heard of it?_ Quidditch Times _? Well, I happened to come across a picture of these fabulous, new goggles. They were designed to assist those who are not of the proper vision and must, unfortunately, wear glasses. As you know, being the avid Quidditch fan that you are, a certain Hogwarts star is, sadly, near-sighted, and must wear those troublesome glasses when he plays the wonderful sport of Quidditch. But sadly, he isn't able to play to the best of his abilities due to his glasses. So, I went to my mother and asked her to buy these goggles - for that wonderful, yet unfortunate, Quidditch sensation - to which she replied, "I just bought you a new broom for your birthday? Why would I buy some goggles for" - that Quidditch star - "too?" So, forlorn, I dragged myself back to my bedroom and thought real hard. Until, a certain genius, brought it to my attention, that a certain cousin of mine, hadn't gotten me a gift for my birthday. So, I decided to ask for your assistance in helping my obtain those fabulous goggles for that Quidditch player._

 _Thank You Very Much, My Gorgeous, Sweet, Cousin,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _James Potter._

 _P.S. My very handsome friend, Sirius Black (heard of him?) would like me to inform you that he says "Hello, Beautiful" and also that he was indeed the "genius" who reminded me that you have yet to send me a gift._

I had the hugest grin on my face as I came to the end of the letter. James just knows how to make me laugh. I truly am so lucky to have him for a cousin.

I got off my bed and headed over to my desk. As I sat down, I pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from the drawer.

 _Jamie!_

 _My handsome, overly attractive cousin, whom I love with half of my heart, (because the other half is reserved especially for a feisty redhead named Lily. Perhaps you've heard of her?) I was also innocently flicking through the_ Quidditch Times _and came across those wonderful goggles you spoke so longingly of. Though of course, unlike you, I came across them about two weeks ago and immediately also thought of this wonderful, yet sadly near-sighted, Quidditch star that you were speaking of. So, without a moments hesitation, I ordered them and they arrived just the other day. I hope this Quidditch stars enjoys them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Annabell Kinsman_

 _P.S. Tell your friend, Sirius Black, "Thank you for the compliment" and that I'm so proud he finally thought of something useful instead of just thinking of ways to assist you with pranks._

I re-read my letter and looked at Gina, who seemed anxious for another delivery.

"I'm sorry, Gina, but I have to send a package with this one, and it's much too big for you."

With a hoot that broke my heart, she flapped out the window.

I laughed and headed for our sun room where we keep our family owl, Kip.

"Hello Kip! Are you up for a short journey?" I asked him, as I stepped into the room, "It's for James, he only lives on the other side of the valley, remember?"

He hooted in understanding and lifted his leg up for me tie the package and note on. With a fluff of his wings, he shot out the window and, still smiling from James's letter, I watched him sink over the hills that would lead to across the valley and to James' house.

With a sigh, I headed back upstairs and went straight to bed.

I awoke the next morning feeling a bit more eager about our trip to Diagon Alley. I did love getting new supplies and, even though I was sad to see summer go, I was beyond excited to see all of my friends and be back at Hogwarts.

I quickly showered and got dressed for the day, then descended the stairs to the kitchen where I found my mother preparing a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Are you ready for a day of shopping?" she inquired, looking up at me from her pan of scrambled eggs.

Smiling I said, "Actually I am. I received a letter from James last night and hearing from him made me realized how much I missed him and Lily. I'm ready to see them again."

My mother returned my smile, "Is Sirius at their house yet?"

"I believe so, James mentioned him in his letter."

She nodded, "He's such a nice boy."

"Okay," I snorted, "He's such a troublemaker at school."

"He's always polite to us, and Charlie and Dorus absolutely adore him," she stated, referring to her brother, James' father, and sister-in-law.

"Well yes, he's plenty kind to us all, I'm just saying, at school, him and James are a bit rowdy."

"Yes, I can most definitely believe that," she laughed as she filled my plate with eggs, sausage, and toast. "Eat quick, dear, we have a lot to do today."

Eight hours later, I collapsed onto my bed. We had spent most of the morning going in and out of shops, acquiring potions, books, parchment, and everything else a seventh year would need for school. As noon rolled around, my mother decided it would be best to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, where she ran into at least twenty people she knew. She proceeded to talk to them each for what felt like hours. After we finally go to eat, we proceeded to get new robes from Madame Malkin and I ended the day in Quality Quidditch Supplies while my mum examined the street vendors.

I was extremely tired and wasted no time falling straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter as I had a lot of fun writing the two letters between James and Annabell. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: My stuff = mine. Not my stuff = not my stuff.**

* * *

My last week of holiday was spent soaking in as much family time as I could. I helped my dad organize his library, assisted my mum with gardening, and spent almost every afternoon outside with Kara. I even managed to convince my parents to go see a muggle movie at something called a cinema, which, much to my surprise, they both thoroughly enjoyed.

The last day of summer my mum made my favorite dinner and we spent the evening playing games with Kara and just relaxing. They had all gone to bed almost an hour ago, resulting in myself wandering out to the yard with Julie and finding a nice place to sit and think in the gazebo. Of course I wasn't out there for long until a wild ball of fluff dive bombed my head.

"Ouch! Gina!" I exclaimed, causing Julie to promptly jump off of my lap and grumpily stalk back into the house. I glared at the little owl, "You have got to calm down." She merely hopped onto the bench beside me and began jumping up and down with one leg out in the air. I just giggled and undid the note, expecting some other Quidditch request from James.

 _Hello Annie Dear!_

 _Sirius and I have an odd request from you. You see, my dear sweet mum has decided that, since Sirius and I were "so unbelievably rude" and missed the delicious smelling dinner she made for us, that we must retire to my room without a single thing to eat, even though we have spent all day outside practicing our Quidditch skills and are SO SUPER HUNGRY. With that being said, I, your dear, sweet, lovable cousin was wondering if you would be able to send us some food. Anything would do really, cookies, candy, a piece of bread, please, Annabell, dear, before we wither to nothing..._

 _Signed,_

 _that lovable chap, James Potter_

I laughed as I thought of Aunt Dorus scolding the two for missing out on dinner to play Quidditch all day. I proceeded to hurry inside to get a quill, some parchment, and ink. Within a minute I was back outside in the gazebo where Gina was fluttering around.

I quickly wrote back:

 _James, old chum,_

 _Well hello, cousin! My, my, I bet Aunt Dorus was none to happy to see that you missed out on what I'm sure was a wonderfully delicious meal. You see, my sweet mum also made me an amazing dinner. She cooked up some roasted chicken, boiled potatoes, fresh green beans, and why she even took the effort to make homemade biscuits, which were so moist and delicious. As a matter of fact, it was so scrumptious that we ate ALL of it and we have not a speck to spare for you and your friend. I'm sure you understand. Have a lovely evening and I will see you on the train tomorrow morning!_

 _Signed,_

 _that sweet lady, Annabell_

I reread my note, chuckling to myself, and called Gina back over so that she made deliver my response to James. As I watched her fly off I gathered up my quill and ink and headed back inside to shower. Ten minutes later I returned to my bedroom wrapped in a towel and discovered little Gina walking all over my bed.

"Oh goodness, Gina, I don't want your dirty little bird toes all over my clean bedding." She responded by giving a rather loud 'hoot' for someone her size and stuck her leg out at me. Smiling, I untied the small piece of parchment and opened it up.

 _Annabell,_

 _Bugger off._

 _James and Sirius_

I laughed, crumpled the note up, and sent Gina on her. After brushing the stray dirt and grass off of my bed that she had left, I burrowed under the covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Annabell," my mother called for the fifth time this morning, "You had best be awake and moving! I am _not_ playing around with you."

With a loud groan I rolled to the edge of my bed and began to stand up. Of course the blankets decided to tangle themselves around my legs and I instead fell with a rather loud thud to the floor.

"Shit," I mumbled staring up at the ceiling.

My bedroom door opened and my father poked his head in, "Annie, darling, what are you doing?"

I signed, "It's too early and my bed _obviously_ doesn't want me to leave it."

He chuckled and glanced at his watch, "It's eight o'clock, you were actually supposed to be awake half an hour ago." I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from my blanket. "Have you even packed your trunk yet?"

"Of course I have," I lied.

He eyed me skeptically and, seeing right through my lie, said, "I suggest you do that before coming down for breakfast."

"Yes sir," I yawned as he closed my door and headed down the steps. I quickly made my bed and began sorting through the bags that mum and I had brought home from Diagon Alley. I rummaged through my closet for my uniforms and chose a handful of muggle clothes as well as undergarments, shoes, and pajamas. I then walked to the hall closet where I kept my truck and pulled it back to my bedroom where I filled it up with all of my clothes and supplies. "There, all done," I stated. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, put on a random shirt, and hauled my trunk downstairs, setting it near the front door.

"Good morning, mum," I smiled as I walked past her to get some milk from the refrigerator.

"It's about time," she said, "Were you up late last night?"

I shook my head while taking a sip of milk, "Not too late, I was just tired this morning for some reason."

She simply nodded at me, "I just made some muffins real quick." She gestured towards a full basket of on the counter, "You can take the extras on the train with you and share them with your and James' friends."

"Thanks, mum," I smiled, grabbed one for myself, and sat down at the table where I proceeded to eat my muffin and scan the Daily Prophet.

A few minutes later my dad came into the kitchen holding Kara, "We have to leave in five minutes, Annie, you should say goodbye to Kara."

I shoved the last of my muffin into my mouth and motioned for my dad to hand her over, "Goodbye, Kara, dear. I'm going to miss you so much while I'm gone," she giggled and tugged on a lock of my causing me to giggle also. "I'll see you at Christmas," and I gave her a small speck on the cheek and handed her off to my mom.

"Do you have everything you need?" my mum questioned.

"Yes I believe," I smiled while giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek also.

"Be careful and write us when you get the chance," she turned towards me as I walked behind her to grab the full basket of muffins off of the counter.

"I will," I stated, "Bye mum, love you."

"Bye sweetheart, love you too."

With that I walked over to my dad, who was already holding onto my trunk and had gathered up Julie in her cage, and looped my arm with his. Smiling and waving goodbye to my mum and Kara, we apparated to the train station.

* * *

"You have your uniforms?" he asked as we pushed my trolley towards platform 9 3/4.

"Yes, dad."

"Your school books?"

"Yes."

"What about your robes?"

"I got them, dad."

"Ok what about your-"

"Dad," I interrupted gently, "I have everything. No need to worry, this isn't my first year."

He smiled down at me, "Yes, yes, I know. You know I just worry and like to be certain we're prepared. It's my job, both as your father and also as my actual job."

I laughed at his joke and gave him a hug as we arrived at the platform, "I'll see you in a few months."

"Sure thing little lady, you have fun and tell James to behave."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "I'll try." and with that I fell through the barrier into the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I laid my eyes on was the Hogwarts Express. It was magnificent in both structure and sheer size. I smiled to myself as I saw students of all ages hanging out of the compartment windows, saying goodbye to their families and calling attention to nearby friends.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as a familiar black haired boy jumped in front of me, "And here we see the wild, black maned lion. It sure is special sight to see such a rare beast in its natural habitat. Are you getting this exclusive footage, Sirius?"

Sirius pretended to film me as I gave a loud roar followed by a laugh, "How in the world did you two beat me here?"

James chuckled as began pushing my trolley towards a compartment, "I beg your pardon, I have always been the timeliest of men."

"You were a day late in getting me from my horrid house, mate," Sirius chimed in as he fell into step beside me.

"For the millionth time, I just had the dates confused, it could have happened to anyone," James exclaimed as Sirius and I chuckled.

I pointed to Sirius and squinted my eyes, "Wasn't he late for the very first class of first year?"

He nodded in response and put his finger to his chin, forming a very thoughtful expression, "I also have a vivid memory of his sprinting alongside the Hogwarts Express our fifth year screaming about how he overslept. Luckily for him a certain best friend pulled him and his heavy ass trunk into a compartment."

I laughed at this memory, "I also recall this one time-"

"Alright, that's enough out of you two," James interrupted as we came to a stop in front of an empty compartment, "Bloody invite you to stay at my house, bloody carry your luggage, and what do I get in return? Mockery," he mumbled to himself as he unloaded my belongings into the compartment.

I chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh James, relax. Thank you for pushing my trolley."

He simply grunted in response as he heaved himself into the compartment and stretched out a hand to help pull me in, "Have you seen Lily yet?"

"No, I had just gotten through the barrier when you two found me."

"Maybe she hasn't gotten here yet," James mused as he jumped out of our compartment and back onto the platform.

I simply shrugged as I sat in the seat nearest the window and turned my attention towards Sirius, who was lifting my trunk onto the overhead storage. As any girl would happily tell you, Sirius was a sight for sore eyes. He was tall, about 6'2" with a muscular build. He had dark hair and blue eyes that were so light they almost appeared grey.

He suddenly turned around and saw me staring at him, "Like what you see, love?" he questioned while wiggling his eyebrows.

I winked and smiled at him as a response, to which he gave a hearty laugh as he sprawled onto the bench across from me.

"So how was your summer?" he asked, staring at his fingernails.

I climbed out of my seat and let Julie out of her cage, "It was very nice. We spent a week in Spain, I actually have souvenirs for you and Remus. I'll get them once we settle in at Hogwarts."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "No gifts for James and Lily?"

"I already gave them their's. I spent a few weeks at Lily's house and I visited James for a week also. How was your summer?"

He snorted, "Before or after I left for James' house?"

I smiled, "After would probably be more interesting." With that being said, Sirius launched into a twenty minute session about all the adventures he and James went on as well as the multiple little pranks they pulled on poor Aunt Dorus. We were in fits of laughter by the time James finally returned with a grumpy looking Lily and a calm Remus.

"Lily," I cried as I gave her a hug, "How was the trip here?"

"Very long, and I am very tired, and this git isn't helping," she threw a quick glare at James who just smiled in return and moved to sit beside Sirius.

I grinned and turned my attention towards Remus, "And how was your summer, Mr. Lupin?"

"It was simply wonderful minus the week these two morons spent at my house, harassing my poor mum," he smiled, jerking a thumb in the direction of Sirius and James

"Your mother absolutely loved having us over," Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah," James agreed enthusiastically, "she was so sad to see us go."

Remus snorted at this, "If you say so, mate."

Lily and I chuckled as I turned my attention towards the window and she began digging through her trunk, "Guess what guys," she stated, changing the subject.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I was named Head Girl," she excitedly exclaimed as she pulled her badge out of her trunk, holding it in the air for us all to see.

We all gave her happy congratulations, though none of us were really surprised.

"Thank you, I wonder who was named Head Boy though, it didn't say in the letter Dumbledore sent me," she said rather thoughtfully.

"I think I may know," James smirked as he reached into his pocket and, _sweet_ _Merlin_ , pulled out a badge of his own. I think all of our jaws dropped.

"You have got to be _bloody kidding me_ ," Lily screamed as her face turned almost as red as her.

"Wha-wh-how?" I stammered.

His smirk only intensified, "Well it appears as though Dumbledore seems to think I am quite the mature, responsible man."

Sirius gave a loud laugh, "Or maybe he has finally lost all of his marbles, mate."

Lily marched up to James with her hand outstretched, "Hand it over, Potter. It has to be another one of your insufferable pranks."

He handed the badge to Lily, smiling the entire time, "Study it all you want, but it's the real thing."

She snatched it from him and stomped over to an empty seat where she proceeded to stare rather intently at the two badges. After a few minutes of her examining the two, she stood up with a loud 'humph,' threw James' badge at his feet, and stormed out of the compartment.

James' smile faltered a little as he rubbed the back of his head, staring at his feet, "Well...she wasn't quite as excited as I hoped she would be."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "You seriously thought Lily Evans, _Lily Evans_ , would be excited to find out that she had to patrol the halls and spend required alone time with you, James Potter?"

I shot a glare at Sirius, "Oh shut up, you," I patted the seat beside me, "Come sit down, James," I waited for him to make his way over before continuing, "Yes, she's angry right now, but she'll cool off. Just keep your distance for a little while and once she's more relaxed, you'll be in a better position to show her the real James, ok?"

He nodded weakly and placed his head on my shoulder, "I just like her so much."

I patted the top of his head, "I know."

We all fell into a calm silence, James sulking, me looking out the window, Remus reading, and Sirius twirling his wand. A few moments later, the train lurched into motion and we began our trip to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been very busy lately!

I also realized I didn't tell you but Peter Pettigrew will not be making an appearance in my story because I do not like him very much! Sorry to severely stray from the story line, but my fic is meant to just be it's own little tale, separate from J.K. Rowling's main plot.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Towards the end of our trip I found myself alone in the compartment with a sleeping Julie. Lily had eventually come back for James, much calmer than she had been when she left, and informed him and Remus that they needed to go to the Prefect meeting in a different compartment, where they have been since. Sirius and I conversed back and forth over the course of next few hours until Frank Longbottom from Ravenclaw came and drew him away with the promises of a prank. Once Sirius left, I had wrestled my trunk down from the storage racks and taken out one of the new books my mother had bought me, "Dragons Around the Globe". I was just reading up on Romanian Longhorns when the conductor announced that we would be arriving in Hogsmeade in twenty minutes.

With a yawn I laid my book down and began pulling my school uniform out of my trunk. Julie perked her head up at the sudden movement and eyed me inquisitively. "You'll have to go back in your cage soon," I told her. She responded by yawning and laying her head back down.

I had just finished buttoning up my shirt when the compartment door flew wide open and I found myself staring at three boys, "Oi! Have not one of you have manners? You knew I was in here and most certainly changing."

Remus blushed slightly, "Sorry, Annabell." Sirius and James simply waved me off as they pulled their own trunks down and began rummaging through them.

I sat back down, watching them pull their uniforms out, "So how was the meeting with Lily?"

James sighed, "Well she was plenty polite. She talked with me calmly and we even spent a good hour making up the Prefect round schedule for the year."

"Well that sounds good," I offered up enthusiastically. No yelling, no insults, this is very good news.

"Yeah I suppose," he mumbled, "I just know she's still very upset underneath it all. I kind of wish she would just yell at me and get it all out. I feel very on edge."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "You _want_ Lily Evans to yell at you? Mate, you're bloody insane."

"Yeah, mate," Remus began, "what's wrong with you? Do you like being scolded?"

James gave a mischievous grin accompanied with a wink, "I like when she's rather feisty. It does some kind of thing to me."

"Okay," I exclaimed as the three boys began laughing, "I'm out of here." As I stepped into the hallway I saw Lily coming my way with an armful of scrolls, "What's all this?" I asked as I grabbed some off of her.

"Thank you," she smiled, "It's just all notes from the meeting, nothing too important. Are they changing in there?"

I glanced back to the compartment doors, "Yes, but they should be done soon. James was talking about you..."

"Well that's no surprise," she snorted.

I laughed, "Well true, but I meant about the meeting. He said you were so polite to him that it was a little unnerving."

She rolled her eyes, "Well of course I was polite. After my slight bit of denial I figured Dumbledore did what he thought was best and I need to trust that. So I've decided to try and wipe the slate clean when it comes to James so that we may both enjoy our last year."

I eyed her suspiciously, "You are _wiping the slate clean_?"

"Yes."

"With James?"

"Yup."

"James Potter?"

She sighed impatiently as she yanked her scrolls back from my arms, "Yes, _Annabell_ , I am taking the higher road and trying to be more patient and mature, is that so hard to believe?"

I simply shook my head and turned my smile away. Lily had never made it a secret that she hated James Potter, even being best friends with his cousin didn't lessen her hatred. I gave it maybe until the end of October before she was screaming her head off at him every other day.

She caught sight of my smile and was about to scold me when the compartment door slid open and the three boys stepped out. "Oi, Evans, you aren't changed yet," Sirius stated rather obviously.

"I know, Black, I was waiting for you three to get out of there."

James grinned, "Well, Lily, you could have came in and changed, I wouldn't have minded."

She rolled her eyes with a slight smile, "Oh James," and she proceeded walked into the compartment, closing the doors behind her.

James turned towards me, eyes wide, "Did you see that? I made an inappropriate joke and she merely smiled. LILY EVANS SMILED AT MY DIRTY JOKE! WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON? OH SWEET BABY MERLIN SHE IS LIVID WITH ME ISN'T SHE? OH HELL! OH GOD WHY? I AM GOING TO DIE. SHE IS PLOTTING MY DEATH AS WE SPEAK. SIRIUS, OLD PAL, AVENGE ME, AVENGE-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shut up you big git! You're acting like a total spazz! No one is out - ah!" I screamed as he licked my hand.

He immediately ran to a nearby window and began prying it open, "I have to get out! I can't let her get me, I'm too young to die. Tell her I love her, even if she is plotting my death," and with that he threw his upper half out the window of the moving locomotive.

"James, NO!" I screamed as I threw myself onto his back and pulled him back inside the train.

He began fighting back and trying to grab me off of his back, "Get off Annie, I need to go, I can't die, not at the hands of my one true love!"

I gasped as he slammed his back into the nearby wall, crushing me between his massive frame and the wall, "Oi! You two, can I get a little help over here?" I hollered, glaring at the other two boys who were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes.

Sirius composed himself enough to say, "Oh no, Annabell, it looks like you have this under control," and fell into another fit of laughter.

I yelled once more as James threw himself onto the floor and began rolling around, me still attached, screaming about dying, "That's it!" I immediately unraveled myself from him, shoving my knee into the back of his head and holding his arms down with my own, "You _will_ stop overreacting right now, or so help me Merlin I will throw you onto these train tracks myself!" I waited as his breathing slowed and he grew quiet. "Alright, I am going to stand up now and you are NOT going to freak out, you understand me?" He slightly nodded his head into the carpet and I slowly stood up.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, "How mad is she, Annie?"

I took a seat beside him, "She's not mad at all. She said she trusts Dumbledore's decision and is going to be patient and mature with you this year."

He eyed me suspiciously, "I don't believe you. She's going to hex me into oblivion."

I laughed as I patted his head, "No she isn't, you idiot. She seemed like she was going to genuinely try to be kinder. Trust me."

He looked to his best mates, who both shrugged, then back at me, "Okay...I'm not sure I should, but I will."

I smiled, "Good. And if you _ever_ freak the fuck out like that again, I will not think twice about cursing you so hard you won't remember your name."

He sheepishly nodded in understanding just as Lily stepped out of the compartment, "Are you lot ready to go?" she asked, obviously completely unaware of the episode that just happened mere feet from where she was changing.

"Ready as ever," Sirius replied.

James stood up just as the train came to a stop, helping me up afterwards, "All right, let's go."


End file.
